


Monster

by jardinsdeminuit



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Sadism, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: Reiji takes my hands and pins them either side of my head. His lips are still twisted in a smirk, but there's something else lurking in his eyes, an irritation that sends cold fear creeping through me.“I'm not sure whether to be impressed by your nerves or pity you,” he says softly. “You don't seem to understand that for me, the act of tearing you limb from limb would be as easy as a child ripping the wings from a moth.”(Whumptober 2020 Fic #3 / Reiji Sakamaki / Prompt: Psych 101)
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> WHUMPTOBER 2020 CHALLENGE  
> I've decided to take part in Whumptober this year! Instead of filling all prompts, I'll be releasing seven short fics across the month, with #1-6 based on each Sakamaki brother and #7 on Yui. Please read the tags and be wary of violent/sexual content. Also, feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Day 11 already! Today's prompt is all about defiance, so it seemed fitting to do a Reiji story, since he's so hung up on obedience as a character. This was actually the first story I wrote for this challenge back when I was in Germany. I tried to focus on Reiji's inner battle between keeping himself composed and stooping to the level of a blood-drinking vampire, as well as his reaction to being defined. He's such an interesting character. I absolutely have plans to write another story based on him after this (potentially smutty, because damn, what a voice).

“This really is shoddy work, Yui.”

I stand in the corner of the dining room as Reiji runs a gloved finger between the plates in the display case. He brings his hand close to his face, rubs his finger against his thumb and grimaces. “Here, too. There's so much dust. Did you not think to clean behind the plates?”

“But I did,” I insist, then bite my tongue. Even though I spent almost an hour removing all the fragile crockery from the display case and dusting each shelf until it was spotless, I know it's pointless – dangerous, even – to defy Reiji. I lower my head in a wordless apology.

“Look at this.” He marches across the room and holds his hand in front of my face. I strain my eyes. A couple of dust specks cling to the tip of his finger.

Unsure of whether he's searching for an answer or not, I open my mouth, only for Reiji to grab me by the chin and squeeze my cheeks between his fingers.

“You wanted to help out and this is the result that I get?” His voice is barely more than a growl. “Typical, lazy human. Your incompetence disgusts me.”

His words cut through me. No matter how much energy I pour into a task, Reiji always fings a way to pick fault with the result. I know it's his way of training me, of moulding me into something to his liking, but today, I feel a stab of anger when he scolds me. Perhaps it's because yet again, he brought up my humanity, knowing that as a vampire, it will forever be the one thing he can hold over my head and use to look down upon me with.

Wresting his hand from my face, I look him straight in the eyes and say, “I did it as thoroughly as I could, Reiji. The dust must have slipped through.”

His expression darkens. “My, my. Talking back now, too? And here I was thinking that my lessons had finally begun to take effect.” He moves forward a step, forcing me back against the wall. “Could it be that you need another punishment to help you learn how to speak to me?”

I hold my breath. Reiji's 'punishments' usually range from the simple, like having me stand in the corner for a predetermined amount of time, to the downright brutal. I still have scars from the time he sat me on his bed and whipped my feet and ankles over and over, the result of me almost knocking over an antique vase he'd been showing me. I have no idea if he'll go that far today, but I'm too wrapped up in my rage to care.

“All you do is look down on me because I'm human,” I snap. “What about your brothers? None of them ever lift a finger to help, yet you don't pick on them like you do me. It's because I'm easy to control, isn't it? I'm not your test subject, Reiji.”

A deathly silence falls upon us. Sometime during my outburst, my hands balled into fists, and I have to force myself to unfurl them now. Adrenaline rushes through my veins, so much so that I'm shaking on the spot.

Reiji's face is impassive. If anything, he looks a little shocked. Then, after what feels like a lifetime of standing, the corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk.

He strikes my cheek so hard it knocks me to the ground. I gasp and clutch at the spot where he slapped me. The whole left side of my face feels like it's on fire.

“The situation is worse than I thought,” he mutters coolly above me. “Your impertinence truly knows no bounds.”

I scramble to my feet and push my way past him. My head is still spinning from the slap, but I manage to make it to the door on the other side of the room and try the handle.

It's locked. Of course.

I turn to see Reiji dangling the key on the end of a string in his hand, a triumphant look on his face. With a flick of his wrist, it disappears back into his sleeve.

Swallowing down my fear, I say, “Give me the key, Reiji.”

His laugh is deceptively soft. “No.”

He makes his way towards me, heels clicking each time they meet the stone floor. There's something unnerving about his expression. This isn't the calm, aloof Reiji I know. His scarlet eyes bore into me like those of a predator stalking its prey.

A sinking feeling pulls at my stomach. Normally, I wouldn't dare talk back to Reiji, let alone lash out at him. I let the anger I usually hold back take me over for just a few moments, and now I'm going to pay for my mistake.

My eyes fall on the only other door on the opposite side of the room. I'm not sure if Reiji's locked it as well, but right now, it's my last hope of escape. If I run straight towards it, he'll catch me for sure. My only chance is going around the table in the centre of the room. I'll even vault it if I have to.

Reiji seems to anticipate what I'm about to do. The moment I dash to the side, he lunges for me. I barely reach the table before he's on top of me, hands grabbing my shoulders, pushing me face-down onto the surface.

I struggle against him, firstly by trying to push off from the table, then by grabbing at his hands. Only then do I realise I've given him the perfect opening. Reiji grabs my wrists and pins them into the small of my back.

“That you would rather run away than accept your deserved punishment tells of your sheer stupidity.” The coolness in his voice is in stark contrast to the strength with which he holds me down. “Tell me, Yui. Do you want me to treat you like my brothers do that badly?”

He bends over and places his lips to my ear, dark hair brushing my cheek. “I wonder,” he whispers. “If I were to ravish you here on this table, would that be enough to teach you a lesson?”

His fingers travel slowly up the back of my bare leg. Gritting my teeth, I raise my foot and swing my heel into his shin as hard as I can. He grunts and loosens his grip on my wrists just enough that I can tear my hands free.

Using his shock to my advantage, I push off from the table and twist onto my back. At least if I'm facing him, I'll be able to fight him more easily. Not that it matters. I should know by now that I'm physically powerless against the vampires who live in this mansion. At the back of my mind, I know that my fighting back is just going to earn me a worse punishment further along the line, but it doesn't stop me from doing it anyway.

Reiji takes my hands and pins them either side of my head. His lips are still twisted in a smirk, but there's something else lurking in his eyes, an irritation that sends cold fear creeping through me, taking the place of my anger. He's trying to stay calm, but my defiance has annoyed him more than he wants me to know.

“I'm not sure whether to be impressed by your nerves or pity you,” he says softly. “You don't seem to understand that for me, the act of tearing you limb from limb would be as easy as a child ripping the wings from a moth.”

As if to prove his point, he slowly curls his fingers inwards, digging his nails into my wrists. I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming out.

Smirking at my reaction, he presses his knee between my legs and leans down over me, so close that I can feel his breath on my face.

“I'm sorry,” I whisper.

“What's that?” He turns his head to the side slightly, showing me his ear.

“I'm sorry, Reiji.”

“Is that a genuine apology, or one borne of fear?” A soft laugh falls from his mouth. “You know, I was only going to punish you lightly for your careless dusting, but your continuous defiance makes me feel like something more drastic is in order.”

I open my mouth to apologise again, but stop when I realise it's hopeless. My heart beats in my throat. The anger has long faded from me, leaving cold, creeping fear to take its place.

“What a beautiful face you're making,” he says. “I can see why my brothers are always talking about it. The balance of terror and sadness is like a fine painting. It makes me want to ruin you.”

With a sharp intake of breath, he lowers his lips to the side of my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for his fangs to pierce me. But the pain never comes. After a few moments, I open my eyes again to see him hovering over me, panting softly.

“You always bring out the worst in me.” His voice has dropped to a husky whisper. “I try and control myself around you, and this is how you repay me. You present your body to me, knowing how tempting your blood is. Just the smell of it through your skin...”

He digs his nails into my wrists again, but I sense that this time it's out of frustration, not to hurt me. I can feel the energy rushing beneath the surface of his body, like a coiled up spring waiting to fly loose.

“Do you even know how intoxicating it is?” The look on his face is so pained it almost makes me feel sorry for him. Almost. “Of course you do. I understand now. You want to see me undone, don't you?” Lowering his head again, he whispers, “Perhaps I'll grant your wish.”

His lips brush the side of my neck just below my jawline, making me recoil. Then he bites down, fangs piercing my skin as easily as a razor sliding through butter, making me whimper with pain.

He grunts softly as he sucks, his breaths coming fast and heavy. I try move my hands away, but he leans his weight into me, holding me more tightly in place.

“Rei...ji...” is all I manage to say. My throat burns where it meets his fangs, a familiar haze filling my head, most likely a result of the lack of blood reaching my brain.

After what feels like several agonisingly long minutes, Reiji raises his head. “To think,” he pants, “all this time I've been holding back, missing out on the sweetness of your blood. I almost forgot what it was like.”

I barely have time to plead him to stop before he bites me again, closer to the collar this time. I pull my knees up sharply in response to the stabbing pain, placing my whole weight on the table, and Reiji takes the opportunity to lean into me further. He's pressed against me entirely now. I can feel the movement of his chest every time he gulps down my blood, the quiver of his shoulders as he groans.

“I suppose we can count this as your punishment,” he whispers against my neck. “Although you're going to have to give a _lot_ more to satisfy me now. Your blood has awakened something inside me. This _power_... You can feel it as well, can't you?”

I nod. I sensed it earlier, too, when he held himself back from sucking me. Reiji doesn't let himself go as often as his brothers, which only makes the monster with red eyes bent over me all the more terrifying.

“Tonight, your body belongs to me,” he says, and the laugh that follows sends shivers down my spine. His lips shine with my blood. “Well, then. Shall we get started?”


End file.
